The Retreat
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires.
1. Chapter One

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

I don't own Glee or these characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Will Schuester unlocked the doors to the rented beach house he and his employees would be utilizing for the next three days. If there was ever a time to spare no expense for the good of the company, this was it. The agency was gearing up for a major meet and greet with many new potential investors and clients, and he needed to have all his executives on the same page and working well together. That is why Emma was so necessary. She had been recommend to him by a former colleague who attended a seminar of hers. It had been several years since their first meeting, and he had hired her annually for retreats like these with varying amounts of employees. This was the first time he had ever thought to have the retreat on the beac for the whole weekend though.

Will had some misgivings about this whole thing. He didn't want this weekend to turn into some mushy cry-fest, or whatever. He wanted this retreat to bring about efficiency, but it wouldn't be worth it if his best employees got too comfortable with each other. Or the opposite, opening up so much the end up hating each other. He had never been a fan of letting one's personal life insert itself into work. Simply put, if someone was going through some issues he didn't want them working, and he especially didn't want them creating personal problems within the workplace dynamic. That is why he had a strict zero tolerance policy forbidding interoffice relationships. Some may have thought it cruel, but he felt it was necessary.

After getting everything set up, and making sure all the necessary amenities were there, all that was left was to wait for everyone else to arrive...

Far far across the city, Sam Evans rolled over in bed. After some momentary early morning confusion, he smiled upon remembering why the bed he was currently occupying was not his own.

"Good Morning," came the voice from the other side of the bed.

Sam turned to respond, "Good morning to you too, Quinn," before giving her a gentle kiss.

Quinn kissed back, and grabbed onto his neck not wanting him to pull away too quickly. Sam chuckled slightly and said, "Come on we have to get up, we got a big weekend ahead of us."

"No, I want more kisses. I might not get to kiss you at all this weekend. I need to stock up before that happens…"

"I thought that was what last night was for?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said with a pout.

"I must not have been very good if you could so easily forget."

"That's why you need to remind me…" Soon they were kissing again, and reliving the events they had experience last night.

They had worked together at Will's company for a few years now. Over the last few months they had started some harmless flirtation; they knew Will's rules, but neither expected it to grow beyond that. They hadn't anticipated that they'd _work_ so well together (in any sense of the word).

The previous night, they had ran into each other at a bar even though both were pretty sure no one from the company would patron it. They ended up having a wonderful evening together. They soon retired to Quinn's place under the stipulation that Sam would help her pack for the retreat, but of course that pretense had not made it passed the doorway before they were tearing each others clothes off and consummating their relationship. They knew that they would certainly lose their jobs if Will ever found out what they had begun, but something about the forbidden nature of it all just made it sexier.

Now in back in those same throes of passion that had consumed them hours earlier, Quinn and Sam were headed for the first morning sex of their new and interesting secret relationship. Quinn laid back on her comfortable bed as Sam lightly danced his fingertips up and down every curve of her naked body. It was the best kind of teasing as he made only the briefest contact with her hardening nipples, her taut stomach, and blushing cheeks.

When he felt Quinn had been sufficiently teased, he took his right hand and began to palm her left breast. Quinn enjoyed this very much, and it only got better as he began work on her other breast with his other hand. He rubbed them slowly but firmly in opposing directions outward from the center of her chest before pushing them together tightly and kissing the nipple on her left. He copied the same 'lick and kiss' pattern on her right breast before moving up to kiss her lips.

Sam then kissed his way back down her body. But this time he passed over her breasts and kissed her stomach. As Sam continued to move lower, Quinn reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers as Sam found what he was looking for.

In their earlier flirtations, Quinn had been attracted to Sam's mouth, and here now she was extremely thankful for the way it kissed down her thigh before nestling between her legs as its owner began to use his tongue on her achingly wet pussy. Sam found a solid rhythm in a series of long full licks followed immediately by several quick and short ones. Then he would forego those entirely and spend some time with her clit, sucking and nipping at that to really give her some pleasure.

Quinn thrust her hips upward and then arched her back releasing a pleasure-filled moan signifying her first orgasm. Her body's instinct was to tense up and close her thighs around his head, but he firmly held her legs apart so that nothing could keep him distracted from his mission. It was a mission he accomplished again very shortly, so much that she was not sure it she was experiencing a second orgasm, or if the first was still happening. This was all very enjoyable for Quinn, but she had to take control, she had to have him. She grasped at Sam's shoulders to guide him back toward her lips before kissing him deeply and tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

Quinn then rolled both of them over so that Sam was now on his back; she was definitely in control now. It's not that Sam minded Quinn taking control, in some ways he preferred it, especially when she used that control to start jerking off his hard shaft, as she was doing at present. Quinn let out this sexy little giggle when she lowered herself to be at eye level with his cock. Quinn had implied the night before that Sam was of a respectable size and this had come as something of a surprise given his relative shyness.

Quinn looked up and met Sam's gaze one final time before grasping him with her hands and licking up the length of his shaft starting from the bottom. And when she arrived at the top she sucked on the head with all she had. Using both her mouth and her hands Quinn proceeded to give Sam one of the most powerful blowjobs he had ever had, ever. Sam would have been more than happy to have things end here with her mouth still around his shaft, but he had other plans this morning. He gently lifted her by the shoulders until she was back facing him laying side by side on the bed. Then he took her in his arms and started to kiss her again.

Quinn became so focused on the taste and the sensation of kissing Sam again that him entering her came as a happy surprise. Sam was shocked by how wet and inviting she still was, as if her time spend on his cock had made her as aroused as she made him. He had no difficulty thrusting in and out and establishing a rhythm that stimulated them both. They started off slow and powerful. They stared into each other's eyes. Between all the smiles and giggles they were frequently kissing, or sucking on each other necks, trying to ignite any possible bursts of passion hidden away within themselves. They were both astounded by the level of intimacy they could achieve with the other despite the relative newness of their sexual relationship.

Quinn needed to have more though. Between kisses she was able to speak out in a breathy voice, "I want to get on top." Sam obliged and rolled them both over without disrupting their rhythm. Quinn knew that her instincts were right; this new position was much better for her. She liked being on top: both from the sense of power it gave her, and from the way she felt so much more full from the cock impaling her.

From his new vantage point, Sam had a wonderful view of Quinn's amazing body as she bounced up and down on his cock. He was very aroused by the way she took control. As he watched her there, he noticed how her hair had become unkempt from last night's tussles as well as their current escapades. The way she ran her fingers through her wild hair as she rode him was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He sat up into a sitting position as wrapped his arms around Quinn. They moved as one and began to build up speed.

Sam was about ready to lose control before Quinn shoved him back down to the bed as she scream out in a powerful orgasm. Able to feel Quinn's orgasm put Sam over the edge and he too came with a guttural moan. As he felt himself empty inside her, Quinn smiled and bit her lip before kissing Sam a final time.

Awhile later they finally dragged themselves out of bed. It was a tall order considering how much they both wanted to stay in bed and fuck all day. That was not an option though, they had to go to this retreat and not let Will know that anything had happened between them. Eventually Quinn was fully dressed and she started to make breakfast in the kitchen.

Sam also finally dressed, walked into the kitchen. He decided he was feeling rather bold given what had developed in the last 24 hours, so he walked up behind Quinn, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Good morning, beautiful."

Quinn responded in kind. She shrugged him off eventually and pointed to the table, "the newspaper came if you want to read it."

"Thanks, my phone died, and I need to know who won all the games." He sat by the table, and Quinn watched him while nibbling on her toast. "Oh man, my guys lost again." Quinn laughed quietly to herself. Sam took notice of this, "Is something about my pain funny to you?"

"No it's not that, it's us. Look at us. We've gone full domestic after one night."

"And one eventful morning. Don't forget about that." Sam stood up to face her directly, "I don't know why, but something about this just feels right."

"I know. I feel the same way." They kissed again; they had been doing a lot of that all morning. "Shit, I'm going to miss kissing you this weekend. I mean, this is great, but we can't lose our jobs. Will can't find out. From the time you walk out that door through the next 3 days, you're just 'Mr. Regional Sales Manager' to me."

Sam's smile dropped from his face. He knew what they had to do, but he didn't like it. But Sam got an idea, "From the time I walk out there door, huh? Well I'm still in the kitchen…"

"Stop it! Get out of here! If we do it on my kitchen table, we'll both be late."

"Fine." Sam gathered his things together and walked to the door. He took one last look at Quinn, and said, "Goodbye, Quinn."

"Goodbye… Mr. Evans." And with that he was gone. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**_more to come..._**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the Last Chapter, Quinn and Sam had morning sex before heading out to the retreat, separately. Will awaits them._

Still don't own Glee or these characters. 

* * *

Quinn pull her car into the driveway of the palace of a beach house that Will had rented for the retreat. He really spared no expense as long as it was to make his employees happy. If it weren't for his rule against inter-office romances, Will would have been the perfect boss to work for. Still, everyone understood his reasons and didn't hate him for it. Quinn actually felt really guilty that she would have to deceive Will this weekend if she wanted to keep her relationship with Sam going.

Will exited the beach house to greet Quinn upon her arrival, "Quinn you made it! How was the drive?"

"Wonderful, of course. Thank you for all of this, Mr. Schuester."

"Great!" he replied, but he held his hands up in protest while saying, "But remember to call me Will this weekend. I know it's a work function, and I'm the boss, but this weekend I'm not the one in charge. I will be a participant in all the team building exercises as much as you guys will. Plus, I want everybody to get comfortable; to loosen up, you know…"

"Oh so does that mean I ditch the pant suit and put on my bikini?" Quinn said in a sarcastic voice, but with a secret desire for it to come true.

"Absolutely. The only suits this weekend will be for bathing."

This set aside a lot of the worries Quinn had about the upcoming weekend, but unfortunately they were replaced by an entirely different set of worries. She knew loosening everyone up would actually be a really good idea for the company, but how would that mesh with her secret romance... Was she a good enough actress to hide her blushing if she could have Sam checking her out while almost naked, or vice versa? Maybe she could find a happy medium level of dress.

Unaware of what was running through Quinn's mind, Will continued, "So, Emma's all ready to go in the library, so as soon as you settle in and unpack, you can join us down there."

"Is everyone else already here?"

"Yeah, Mike and Tina are chilling out by the pool, and last I saw Sam he was introducing himself to Emma."

"Sam's here already?" Hopefully she passed her first anti-blushing test at the mention of his name.

"Oh yeah, he is a punctual one. I love that in an employee."

"Well if you are all waiting on me I better get going."

"No take your time. We'll just chill out here… Am I saying that right? 'Chill?' It is part of my attempt to loosen up."

"It's fine. Be right back."

Quinn found her bedroom. She noticed that the women were placed on the opposite side of the house from all the men. She guessed that that was intentional, and just maybe she was happy about it now. Her 'happy medium' she decided would be to put on her bikini underneath a flowery yellow sundress. She was lucky that her ignorance of the tone of this retreat gave her enough motivation to over pack. She had enough outfits for any situation. It was just part of her nature. She liked to plan things well in advance. It struck her as odd though that something she hadn't planned on happening, ie hooking up with Sam, had made her happier than she had been in quite awhile. Quinn vowed then and there to really take Will's words to heart and try to loosen up this weekend.

Outside by the pool, Mike and Tina were examining the various accommodations. Tina turned to Mike and said, "So this is what Will Schuester means when he says 'vacation hideaway'. Who knew he'd be so cavalier with the budget to get us all this? Must be good to be the boss." Tina was just happy to have been invited, considering her department was a new addition to the company and she thought her rank was still beneath all the other executives present.

"That's right, you've never been to one of Will's weekend retreats before…" replied Mike Chang, head of accounts.

"They've always been reserved for you upper management types."

"Hey, you're one of us now, don't feel bad." Mike put his arm around Tina's shoulders pulling her into a friendly side-hug to comfort her.

"Yeah, barely." Tina pulled away and started to look around the outside area. "Speaking of 'us' where did Sam end up?"

"I'm sure he is sucking up to Emma already."

"Emma? Who is Emma?"

"You know, the expert, the shrink; Will flies her in to run these things because she's supposed to be the best at team-building to increase productivity: trying to utilize our full potential. I'm sure Sam's already trying to make himself look big, important, and beyond criticism." Mike and Sam had a friendly rivalry. They weren't even in the same department, but they were alpha males, it was in their nature. Previous retreats had turned into big pissing contests between the two, each blaming the other for workplace conflict.

"Well it sounds like a big excuse to poke around inside out heads. No thank you. I prefer to keep my therapy sessions private, not broadcast to the whole office."

"What could you, Tina the office sweetheart, need to see a therapist for?"

"Stress. What else? The corporate ladder takes years off your life."

"Hey don't worry about it. Weekends like these are designed to help you with worries like that. Say, if you want I can give you a massage while we wait for things to get going?"

"Are you serious Mike Chang?"

"Absolutely. I happen to be a master masseur. Spend some time with me and I will guarantee all your stress will be gone."

"Alright you've got a deal. Let me get changed and then come by my room. Give me five minutes."

Inside the house, Sam was sitting down with Emma trying to get a better idea of what was going to be happening on this retreat. Sam asked, "What exactly are you going to be doing here anyway?"

Emma thought for a moment, and then answered, "Team-building," providing the quotation marks along with the word herself.

"Care to give me any more information?"

"Just because you're all heads of different departments, doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to work well **together**. So Will wants to break you guys up into different teams, perform various tasks, and hopefully maximize your abilities. It's my job to figure out if you are willing to trust each other enough to work well in stressful environments."

Most of that went over Sam's head considering he was on beer number 3, still one thing puzzled him enough for him to ask, "With all of Will's rules about relationships in the work place, is he okay with you doing this? God forbid we get to know each other as people, you know."

"I think Will has placed enough trust in me to handle things my way regardless of his rules. He cares about his company and what's best for it. I have convinced him that this is what it's going to take."

Sam smiled and gave a complement, "You must be very good at what you do." He thought of Quinn, but also of everything else. Sam had more secrets than just her, and he was hoping Emma would not be TOO good or else he could be fired for any number of things revealed here.

Upstairs, Tina removed her skirt and blouse. She took a look at herself in the mirror now in just a black and pink bikini. She didn't think it was too presumptuous to have her male coworker in her bedroom with her dressed liked this; it was just a massage. No one wears a shirt to a massage, she kept telling herself. If she was nervous about anything, it was about the body beneath the clothes. She thought about Quinn with her blonde hair and toned body: she looked like a goddess whether she wore a pants suit or something casual. She looked at herself again, and looked at how she was shorter and curvier, and wondered how could she compare to a girl like Quinn. Just as she had decided to put her clothes back on and tell Mike 'no thanks' the man himself walked in to the room, took one look at her body in that bikini, and was struck speechless.

Now bursting with self-esteem, Tina took charge of the situation by lying down on the bed and turning to Mike to say, "I've never had a massage before, I hope you live up to the hype."

Mike regained his composure and knelt on the bed with Tina between his legs. He began to lightly rub Tina's shoulders. He was still too worked up to speak, but he let his hands do the talking instead. As he began to work downward to the small of Tina's back, Tina reached around and untied the string of her bikini top to give Mike her entire back to work with.

Tina felt very relaxed in this moment. Mike had not lied when he said he was good at this. She wondered where he found the time to learn when he was so involved in his corporate job.

Tina let out a content sigh and said, "That feels amazing. I can't remember a time when I've felt this relaxed."

Mike's heart beat increased hearing the sounds of Tina's pleasure and relaxation. He was starting to feel really hot, so he unbuttoned his shirt leaving him in just a tank top.

Tina noticed this. Right now she wasn't thinking about her job, her boss, or this retreat, she was thinking about Mike's hands on her body. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about those hands in other places. She made a decision then; so she turned her head slightly to ask, "Are these massages of yours normally just back massages, or are you skilled at massaging elsewhere? Because, I am sore all over. Because of my … stress…"

With that she started to turn her body over forcing Mike to lift off from his seat on her thighs. When she was flat on her back with him now kneeling beside her, she grab hold of her previously untied bikini top and removed it completely before tossing in on a nearby chair. She could see Mike's eyes widen at the sight of her exposed breasts. Without any words spoken, her eyes met his, and she gave the smallest nod of her head in order to silently tell him to do what they were both already thinking about doing.

Mike slowly laid one hand on Tina's stomach, and with that small touch Tina knew this was the right thing to do. She bit her lip and smiled up at him, begging him to go further. However, there was still some nervousness in Mike, and he tried to avoid any eye contact, no matter how intense and lust-filled Tina's stares were.

Mike began Tina's front massage by rubbing down the lengths of both her arms starting and the shoulder and going down. Each time he would pass her breast, his thumb would just barely graze the enticing mounds of flesh. He then massaged her collarbone area, her lower ribs, and even her sternum, as if he was intentionally avoiding her breasts.

Tina was again amazed by Mike's touch, and she started to arch her back off the bed to try and increase the pressure of his hands on her body. She also started moaning more frequently, some of it was entirely involuntary, but she knew the moans were her only way of assuaging Mike's nerves. When he finally did touch her breasts, Tina let out her largest moan yet. His touch did not last long however, and this disappointed her.

That was until he began to massage her stomach. Soon he was rubbing in an expanding circle that eventually caused his hand to dip beneath the fabric of her bikini bottom. Suddenly as if filled with a whole new confidence Mike began untying the strings on both sides, and her took them off in one quick tug. Tina was now completely naked and at the complete mercy of Mike.

Tina could no longer keep her eyes open, she was so aroused. She wanted him to go all the way, she needed it. She felt so wet, she wondered if she was dripping on the mattress. Mike reached down and he cupped her, and felt her warmth on his hand. As Mike looked down at this beautiful woman, he couldn't believe that it was real.

He began to tease at her entrance rubbing up and down with his palm and his fingers, never entering her, though they both knew that that would happen soon. Then he leaned down and he kissed her, and it was a release of all the tension that had been building since he walked in. They kissed again as he began to rub against her faster. They broke apart, but kept their foreheads against each other as he finally entered her with a finger.

As he added a second, he moved down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. Tina felt him suck and bite on her nipple as he increased the speed of his probing digits. This continued for some time, and as he thrusted upward inside of her, the base of his palm pushed down on her clit. She was overwhelmed and she came very hard, not caring if she was being heard outside the walls of her room or not.

Tina wasted no time basking in her climax, she needed to have a piece of him. She got up on her knees to meet him face to face. She grabbed a hold of the bottom of his tank top and she lifted it off of him with no resistance on his part. She then untied the string holding up his board shorts and lower them, exposing his impressive erected cock to her.

As she kissed down his sculpted torso, he reached back behind her and palmed her amble bottom and gave it a quick slap to let her know he liked what she was doing. She reached his cock and engulf it one go; the time for teasing was clearly over. She licked and sucked on him with a ferocity Mike and had never experienced. It was so awesome he started to thrust into her mouth to make it feel even better for him. Tina hadn't expected this, but she let it happen, and he fucked her mouth.

Although this felt amazing he didn't want to cum before he had had her pussy, so he pushed Tina back down on to her back, lined up his cock with her entrance, and started pounding her pussy with his cock. Tina could hardly breath, she felt so full. They were connected together in a powerful act of carnal release. Mike slung one of her legs over his shoulder so he could pound her even harder and deeper. They kissed some more between breathy moans. It was intense.

Tina came a second time beneath Mike, but he still had more in him. As Tina rolled herself over onto her stomach she smiled to herself and thought about how funny it was that this was the position things had all started in. Expect now instead of just Mike's hands on her back and shoulders, his cock was inside of her too. He gave it to her from behind, her face flat against the bed, her hips lifted just enough to accommodate him.

Soon Tina had enough strength to lift her torso off the bed so she was up on all fours, but Mike didn't care, he had only one goal and that goal was pleasure. With one hand on her spine, and another running through her hair, Mike drove Tina to her third and final orgasm. He felt her orgasm against his cock and he let go and started to come inside of her. Tina wasn't sure this was the best idea though, so as quick as she could manage she turned her body around, grabbed his cock, and let the final few bursts of his cum pool in her mouth. With a smile and a giggle she swallowed, before shoving Mike to bed and cuddling up next to him.

Mike leaned down to kiss her, and this surprised her because in her past experiences, most men didn't want to any part of semen once it left their body. Maybe Mike was different.

"Thanks for the 'massage' Michael, I feel like a brand new woman." Tina said playfully.

"Any time you want another just give me a call. Though I will warn you, if word gets out, I might be booked up for the foreseeable future."

"Is that your funny way of reminding me that we just broke Will's rules by fucking?"

"Alright you caught me, but still, we shouldn't stay up here too much longer. They're gonna wonder where we are."

With that they both rose from the bed, threw on some clothes, and tried to look as if nothing had happened. It would be risky to try something like this again, they both knew that, but that didn't change how hot it was.

* * *

**more to come...**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, everyone arrived at the beach house and nervously awaited the beginning of the retreat. We were introduced to Emma, who makes everybody nervous. Then, Mike took Tina aside and gave her a very **special** massage._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When she was finally unpacked, Quinn headed downstairs. There she looked upon Sam for the first time since he walked out of her apartment after they hooked up that morning. He looked different though, as if he was in work mode now. Despite the fact that Will had implied everyone else was loosening up, especially in regards to wardrobe, Sam was dressed in a button-up shirt and slacks. She wondered why he of all people had resisted the urge to get into something comfortable. She decided not to let it bother her though; after all she had her own comfort to worry about without worry about his too.

Quinn noticed that Sam was talking to Emma, so she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting a private session, am I?"

Emma turned at the sound of Quinn's voice, "Oh no come on in Quinn, it's good to see you." The two had met on a previous occasion, but that was at a stuffy dinner party.

"It's good to see you too."

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright." She sat down next to Sam, and tried to look casual, or at the very least, not like she had had tons of sex in the last 24 hours with the man next to her.

They made small talk for a while. They talked about the traffic on the drive out to the beach, the merits of the different drinks Will had to offer, and other not important things. Emma then spoke up and said, "I am surprised that Will chose to have this retreat here, in all the times he's hired me, I found him to be something of a…"

"Asshole?" Will interrupted having just walked into the room and heard his name.

"Actually I was going to say 'bore' … I was calling you boring, sorry…"

"Is that what you guys really think of me? I'm boring?" Sam and Quinn refused to answer. Will then laughed to himself, "It's okay she's right, I am boring. That's why I wanted to have this retreat here. It's to help me, as much as you. I told you I am a participant, not the overseer. Emma is in charge."

Emma agreed, "I am here to make sure things improve in both employees and employer. I enjoy how receptive Will is to my methods, it's why I keep coming whenever he asks me."

They all laughed and talked some more amongst themselves before suddenly Mike and Tina walked in together. "Hey everyone," said Tina announcing her presence. "Sorry we're late. Mike was… showing me the house."

"How very generous of him," said Will with a hint of suspicion.

Before Will could ask any probing questions, Emma took control of the room, "Let's get started! Tina it's nice to meet you, I love seeing a new face at this retreat. It shows Will took my advice from the last time, when I suggested he expand the company."

"Well thank you, I guess," replied Tina.

Emma continued, "I'm just going to jump right into the important things. As department heads, you are all used to working with people who share similar skill sets and sensibilities to your own, and you may never have to think about how your departments have to combine to form the larger corporation. Will thinks his company could improve by having more crossover between your departments, and I agree. Individual success just isn't enough anymore. You're part of something bigger. If one department fails, everyone fails.

"So we're going to try something new; my job this weekend is help you find a connection with one or more of the people sitting next to you. I want you to see each other as partners. I hope you are ready to play along with what I have planned. It's a little unorthodox, but it works."

Will then handed out portfolios to everyone and they spend the rest of the afternoon having an open forum about what 'partnership' meant to them and so forth. It was far from anything exciting that Emma had implied would happen, but before they broke for dinner, Emma assured them that this was merely phase one, and phase two would be where the fun began.

When the four employees had all left, Will turned to Emma and said, "Great job. I'm always captivated watching you work. So much that it was hard for me to jump in sometimes. It's all great, but I have one issue: do you really think this whole thing is gonna fly with them?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I've always had strict rules about fraternizing at work. To suddenly change might be too hard for them; they could be reluctant. They could think I was trying to trick them."

"I don't think so, Will. They seem to be excited."

"I hope you're right Emma. Because as far as I know, these people hate each other."

"Well we have all weekend to find out just how … friendly your employees can get."

Outside, Quinn sat down to eat dinner with Sam at a table by the pool. She didn't think it was risky at all. After what Emma had said, it would look at to appear to be reaching out to enjoy a meal with a coworker. But their conversations revealed their secrets. Quinn spoke up between bites at her salad, "Why are you still dressed up? Don't you want to relax?"

"I do but," he then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Since I spent the night with you, I didn't have a lot of time to pack this morning. All I have with me are nice clothes."

"Wait a minute, you offered to come back to my place and help me pack because you were '_a packing expert_' and you hadn't even packed yourself yet? Men really will say anything to get laid."

"Hey keep it down."

"What does it matter, it's just the four of us out here. I think Tina already suspects since she's staring at us so much. I mean she has to know right, why else would she be trying to challenge us to a staring contest from the other side of the pool?"

"You know, Quinn, it could be just me she's staring at."

Quinn gave him a light kick under the table. "I know you're a sexy, sexy man, but she's knows the rules as well as we do."

"You mean the rules we broke last night and this morning?"

"You know what I mean, if she was into you, she wouldn't try anything here in front of Will, no matter how many exercises Emma puts us through."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about anyway. I'm pretty sure Mike's already taken care of Tina if you know what I mean."

"What? Mike wouldn't. Not with Tina…"

"You don't know him like I do. Mike and I have work for Will longer than you. He's just the type to have already tried something with Tina. In fact, I bet it's not long before he goes and makes a pass at Emma, and maybe even you too. Women fall over him."

"Oh really? What if he does make a move on me? Are you going to present your plumage and mark you territory? Or do you think I have enough brain power to decide for myself whether or not to sleep with someone?"

"That's not what I meant. Of course you can decide for yourself who you sleep with."

"That's right. I can. In fact, right now, I am deciding that you don't get to sneak into my bedroom after everyone goes to bed." With that, Quinn grabbed her plate and walked away. She wasn't really all that mad at Sam, she was just being playful. It was fun to see him flustered.

That night after some more discussions and lessons from Emma, everybody decided to get ready for bed. The men retired to the East Wing; the Women to West. In the middle of the night, Mike got up to go to the bathroom when he noticed a light shining downstairs. He decided to investigate what was causing it.

What he found was Emma in a robe and reading glasses slaving away at something on her laptop. Mike looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:30 am. He decided to ask her what she was doing, and he hoped he wasn't interrupting anything of significance. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, hello, Michael. Did I wake you up or something? Sorry, I just had an idea while sitting in bed, and just had to get it written down."

"No it's fine. Would it help if you talked out your idea with me? Or if you'd rather sleep I could make you some hot chocolate, that always works for me."

"That sounds lovely, I was just thinking something like that might help."

"Well you should know from the work you've done for this company, that it is my job to anticipate want people want and give it to them."

"That's right. Will tells me that you are very good."

"So does that mean I am in the lead?"

"This is a team-building retreat not a contest."

"Just making sure." Mike finished making the hot chocolate for him and Emma, and then sat down at the table next to her. After a period of silent contentment, Mike spoke up and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"So, you do this because you're a psychologist, right? You have a degree? You're not just some businesswoman who gets paid to bullshit suckers for three days?"

"Yes, I do have a degree. And no, I don't operate with 'bullshit' as you put it. In fact, I find that I am hired most of the time to cut through all of the 'bullshit' in workplaces."

"So what would you say if I decided to cut through all of this bullshit in this room right now, and say that I find you to be an incredibly attractive woman; and that earlier today, when you were talking with authority and giving us all orders, I couldn't help but think about what you'd sound like moaning underneath me?"

Emma took off her glasses, put down her hot chocolate, and said bluntly, "I'd tell you to stop talking, get over here, and show me what you've got." Mike wasted no time. He began to walk over to Emma, but she stuck her foot out against his chest and stopped him. "On second thought, go to the couch in the library and take off you pants. Wait for me while I back up my files. Say nothing, or I won't join you there."

Mike was shocked by Emma's display of dominance; this was uncharted territory for him. But due to his curiosity, he did as he was told. He took off his pajama pants and sat naked on the couch in the library. He hoped he had not overstepped by propositioning Emma and that this was not some elaborate revenge prank where everyone would jump out and laugh at his nakedness. His fears went away when Emma walked in.

Emma was still wearing the silky kimono style bathrobe that she was wearing when he came downstairs. In her entire walk up to the couch, Emma never once looked Mike in the face; instead she just stared the whole time at his crotch and growing erection there. She said in a hushed voice once she was finally standing over him, "So you can follow orders, good job. Now here's your reward."

She then dropped to her knees in front of him, and grabbed his cock in her hands. She started to suck on just the tip of it, moaning in enjoyment of his size. Mike reclined back as far as he could to make himself more comfortable and less nervous. She sucked some more on his cock, taking more of it into her mouth after every suck and stroke. She also used her free hand to massage his ball sack. But perhaps massage was not the right word, more like clutch possessively, thought Mike. It was safe to say that he had no control in this moment.

After only a few more seconds of blowing him, Emma stopped what she was doing. She sat back slightly and untied the belt of her robe and dropped it to the floor. She was completely naked underneath. Mike wondered if she had dressed for bed expecting something like this to happen.

He took some time to look upon her now naked body. The tell-tale freckles of ginger women were present on her shoulders and upper chest. The rest of her body was surprising toned for someone ten years his senior. He'd call her a MILF but Mike was certain she had never had children given the heft and perk still present in her tits.

Emma, now comfortably nude, resumed her sucking of Mike's cock, but now she was more ravenous. She was sucking him hard up and down in quick motions, and using her hands to jerk and part of his member her mouth wasn't reaching.

Emma was very good and sucking cock, she had probably honed her craft over the years, and it made Mike very curious as to what the other older women in his life could have had to offer had he been pursuing them. She soon ceased her sucking again, moved his cock out of the way, and instead sucked on his sack.

"Woah." Just the one word slipped out of Mike's mouth but it changed so much. When he did say it, Emma bit down on his sack, as if to punish him.

"I thought I told you not to talk?" Emma said accusingly. Mike wasn't sure if he should answer or remain silent. He was still so new to this level of kink. "See if you can do better while fucking me…" Emma moved to sit next to Mike before leaning onto her side. She grabbed his cock and tugged on it, so Mike took a position parallel to hers leaning on his side. Emma lined up his cock with her wet slit and put him in.

"Oh yes, you have a wonderful cock Michael." He took that as a sign to begin thrusting into her, and she was pleased by this. "Fuck me! Fuck me Michael. Be a good boy a just fuck me!" Emma's use of commanding language was intoxicating to him, as was the warm feeling of being inside of her.

He kept shoving his cock into her. Emma was rubbing her clit, and continued to give affirmative encouragement at any opportunity. "Rub my tits!" She demanded and Mike complied. He grabbed at her breast and started to rub it forcefully, and he even improvised some by pinching her nipple.

Soon after the repeated thrusts of Mike's cocks and the pressure she had given to her own clit, Emma started to convulse. "Fuck YES! YES! YES!" And then her eyes rolled back in her head and she had a powerful orgasm. She almost rolled off the couch, and she would have had it not been for Mike's hands still on her breasts.

Without giving any warning, she pulled his cock out of her vagina. She then forced him down into a position where he was flat on his back, and then sat down on his face. She simply said, "Eat me."

Mike had been close to cumming, so he was slightly disappointed that his cock was no longer getting any attention. But he did his best to give as much attention to her dripping pussy that was now smothering him. He licked upward with his tongue and lapped up all the remnants of Emma's recent orgasm. Soon though, it was obvious his technique was not enough for Emma and she started to grind herself down on his face trying to make up for the stimulation he wasn't succeeding in giving her. He was just too distracted by his need to cum.

Eventually Emma realized that this was a lost cause, and got up off of him. She sat him upright and then got in his lap and started to ride him. Her pace was frantic from the start and it showed that her need was immense. He grabbed hold of her ass just to steady her since before it was almost too painful for him.

After only about a minute, Emma was screaming again, having her second orgasm. "Yesss, Yess, Yess. That's so good. Right there. Good job." She whispered in his ear before licking it. "Wow. Oh yeah." She had almost a giddy smile now instead of the previous cold stare of dominance.

"Can I cum too?" Mike asked sheepishly. He was desperate for release, but afraid of displeasing Emma by talking and therefore not getting it.

But she was kind and said, "Soon, dear boy. Just a little longer." She then kissed him for the first time all night. It was short and powerful, and it ended by her pulling away while biting on his bottom lip.

While they were kissing, she got up off his cock and knelt back down on the floor in front of him. "Hello again friend," she spoke directly to his cock and not to him. "You've both done a wonderful job tonight." She then sucked long and hard on his cock, taking all of him all the way into her throat.

That was all Mike could take, "It's happening" he announced. But instead of taking his cum in her mouth like Tina had, she released him with a loud pop and jerked him off against his abs.

Mike took some much-needed deep breaths and then watched as Emma picked her silk robe up off the floor and redressed herself. She turned to him and said, "Clean this up: yourself and this room. Then go to bed. Tell anyone about this, and I will make sure that Will fires you."

As she walked away, Mike sat there alone in the dark, covered in his own cum, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**more to come...**


	4. Chapter Four

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, the retreat officially began and Emma encouraged everyone to open up to each other and form new partnerships. Tina made sexy yes at Sam, and since he seemed to enjoy it, Quinn made angry eyes at him. Finally Mike tried to get ahead in the retreat and ended up getting head and a whole lot else from a domineering Emma._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, everyone sat around talking, asking each other if they got enough sleep or if they had had any unusual dreams. Mike was the last to walk in.

Will in full boss mode said, "Well Mike, it's nice of you to finally join us. Just because we're not in an office doesn't mean you can sleep in. We've got more work to do today."

"Sorry it's just that, I woke up in the middle of the night, and it … took a lot of … effort to get back to sleep."

Emma looked up from her notebooks at him and gave him a sly smile, he looked away scared without returning it. She then stood and began the days activities, "Everyone we've got a lot to do so let's get going.

"We are going to begin Phase 2 today. Phase 2 is an exercise in trust. If you don't trust your partners in work, you won't operate at maximum efficiency. Things like suspicion and rivalry are poison to successful companies, so this is designed to open you all up.

"I'm going to divide you into pairs, and I'm going to insist that you work with someone different from yesterday, so it will be Sam with Tina, and Quinn with Mike."

Everyone got up to rearrange their seats so that their new partner was sitting next to them. During this process Quinn took notice of the fact that Tina was beaming with happiness and excitement at the prospect of working with Sam. She wasn't going to let it bother her though; trust was the point of this exercise after all.

Emma continued, "I'm going to have each pair go to separate areas of the house and fill out some questionnaires and worksheets together. At some point during this time, I want you to tell your partner a secret: something about you no one knows or at least something you normally keep hidden while at the office. Please use something truthful and not made up, otherwise the whole exercise it pointless."

Sam spoke up and asked, "What do you mean pointless, what's the point of all this?"

"The point is to learn to trust your partner's discretion. After both of you have done as I asked, you will grade yourselves on your risk taking ability, as well as your partner's trustworthiness. Any other questions?"

Tina raised her hand, "Will we have to reveal our secret to the rest of the group?"

"No just to your partner, that's kind of the point too. You're trusting your partner to not break your confidence, not even to me. So are you ready or what?" The assemble group was not thrill about this at all. "Guys have an open mind about this. This is all I planned for you for today, so don't think you knock this out by lunchtime and spend the rest of the day by the pool. Trust takes time to build, so I want you to take as much time as you need to make it real."

As the four employees stood up, no one said a word to each other, everyone just stared at each other blankly sizing up their partners and the other pair. When they were left alone, Will turned to Emma and said, "Wow, I sure hope you know what you're doing, because I've got a bad feeling about this."

Emma replied, "Well Will, trust is the key to any successful relationship, you should know that."

"But this is mixing up business trust and personal trust."

"You've never done that yourself, then?"

"Never. My personal life stays at home… where it belongs."

"So you've never had any attraction to a coworker?"

"Well … I wouldn't say that I HAVEN'T but rather that I shouldn't have." Will thought that this was getting too personal for him so he got up and walked away from Emma without second thought.

Over in the West Wing, Quinn and Mike sat around in awkward silence trying to figure out how to go about completing this exercise. Mike suddenly had an idea, and walked over to a nearby cupboard to look for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn.

Mike retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses from within the cabinet. "If we're going to be telling secrets, I've found the best way to get tongues talking is through alcohol."

"Are you crazy it's not even noon!" the anger at her circumstances was boiling over.

"I am not doing this sober. No matter how trustworthy I think you are. We need this. Come on it'll be fun."

Quinn laughed and surrendered to the situation, "Fine but make it a bottle of white instead." They sat down and started to lightly sip on the wine in their glasses, each trying to avoid eye contact with the other until they had a good buzz going. Quinn was the first to speak, "Don't you think this whole thing is unusual for a company with such a strict 'no fraternization' policy?"

"I don't think Will has any say in it; Emma's the one in charge. And from what I've learned this weekend is that you do what Emma tells you to do and you'll be better off."

"Really…" Quinn replied suddenly very confused.

At the start of their second glass, Mike said, "Sam didn't look too happy about being partners with Tina. You know she's got him by the balls right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. You don't know? Sam and Tina used to … have a thing."

"You're making that up!"

"Honest truth. It was back before Tina got her new job, when she was still Will's assistant. Sam was up for a big promotion and he seduced Tina in order to make sure that Will only ever thought of him. Then once he got it, he gave Tina the job as the new department head, but dumped her blaming Will's policy and saying their new jobs were too good to risk. If you ask me, he used it as a get out of jail free card. I'm surprised that story hadn't gotten around to you yet."

"Why? It's n-not like S-sam's past sex life is any of my business." Quinn tried to hide any anger or embarrassment she was feeling. She gulped down what whatever she had left in her glasses, and then poured glass number 2. "So how do you want to handle this secretive confession-y thing?"

"How about we play a game? Are you a fan of 'I Never'?"

"I don't think I know what that is."

"You say something you've never done, and if the other person has, they have to take a drink." Quinn looked at Mike like this was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. But Mike insisted, "It's the easiest game. Here, I'll start: I never have worn a bra." Quinn burst out laughing. "Since you obviously have, you have to take a drink." Quinn did as Mike and the rules told her to. "You see the game gets really fun when you know already when the other person has done certain things just to get them as drunk as possible."

That is exactly what happened. At some point, perhaps it was during Bottle Number 7 or 8, the sun had started to go down. Quinn and Mike had drunk each other under the table, literally. Completely hammered, they were sprawled out on the kitchen floor fighting to stay lucid, neither willing to admit defeat in the epic day-long game of 'I Never'.

"Hahahaha Okay I just thought of one more," piped up Quinn. "I never have been able to do that thing were you hang a spoon off your nose without touching it with your hands. It was one of the greatest tragedies of my childhood."

"I feel your pain" said Mike.

"Well are you gonna drink or not? These were your rules Mike Chang don't quit on me now." Quinn pulled him into a sitting position and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I have no idea whether to drink or not, I've never tried that."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where are the spoons? This needs to be rectified!" Quinn tried to stand up and find some spoons, but she couldn't partially because she was drunk, but mostly because Mike and grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait you don't have to." Quinn put on her best pouty face. Mike continued, "I thinking I'm finally ready to tell my secret."

"Haven't we been doing that all day? You know the whole game thing?"

"That was just warm up. This is the big one, the last one." He stared deeply into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Every morning before I drink my coffee, I wait to see you walk by my office, so that we can drink our coffee in the break room together. I think you are so beautiful; you're like an angel. I've had a crush on you since we met. Normally when I see a woman I like, I go after her, but around you I'm scared shitless."

"Wow."

"I cannot believe I just told you that." Mike tried to look away in shame, but Quinn grabbed his cheeks and stopped him.

"Poor, poor sexy shy Mike Chang" and then she kissed him. The alcohol had taken her over. Part of her knew that. Still another part of her was mad at Sam for not telling her about his past with Tina, and she felt that this was her best chance to get even. Overall though, she wanted this. She wanted Mike, and that is why she kissed him. He had become so vulnerable, nothing like the cock-sure asshole corporate guy she had come to know him to be. She figured somehow this retreat really was helping him to open up and get a new perspective, and she guessed he had Emma to thank for that.

Mike, when he finally realized what was happening, started to kiss her back. He took his right hand and cupped her cheek and deepened their kiss. It was wonderful. Quinn was wonderful. She kissed the way he had always imagined she would, only better. Her kisses were delicate, but with a hint of confident sexiness that just drove him wild.

Eventually they broke apart, stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. They had the alcohol to thank for that too. That didn't deter them from kissing again however, and again, and again. They started to paw at each other in drunken gropes lacking any sort of precision. Soon, there location on the kitchen floor was becoming a discomfort to them both and they both begun separately to make attempts at standing up. Using each other for support they slowly but surely found an uneasy footing on their feet. They began to kiss again, maintaining the tight hold on each other they had just used to stand up, now to bask in each other.

Quinn broke their latest kiss, and then began to fiddle with the buttons on Mike's shirt. It took her a couple tries to successfully get each one unbuttoned given how drunk she still was. Soon she succeeded in her goal and Mike's shirt was entirely unbuttoned. While Quinn was doing this, Mike removed his Rolex and placed it on the kitchen counter behind him. Then he aided in Quinn's endeavor and removed his now unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way off and threw it down in a similar location to his watch.

Quinn then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him while running her hands through his hair, and messing up the way he had undoubtedly meticulously styled it earlier in the day. Mike didn't care though, he enjoyed how passionate Quinn was. Their kisses grew less timid, and more heated, as their tongues invaded each other's mouths and began exploring.

Mike then decided that Quinn needed to lose some clothes too, and he went about seeing that done. Quinn had on a light summer cardigan and strapless floral summer dress. Mike had also suspected at various points during the day that Quinn had chosen not to wear a bra as a part of her ensemble, and he even geared his earlier 'I Never' questions towards getting her flustered about it. Now as he brought his hands up to Quinn's chest and began rubbing her breasts from the outside of her clothes, he discovered he had been correct.

Mike unbuttoned Quinn's cardigan all the way down her torso, and he did better with her buttons than she had with his. Then as he moved the loose sweater out of the way, he ran his hands all over her body underneath it. He hugged her tight and then started to kiss the sides of her neck, and Quinn began to moan at the act, fully aware that he might leave her some hickeys. As Mike was now focused on Quinn's neck, Quinn assisted him by taking her cardigan off completely and dropping it to the floor. Mike then move from kissing her neck to her collarbone and even lower still to the top folds of her dress.

Mike then yanked down Quinn's dress exposing her breasts to him. Mike however didn't want to waste any time ogling them, and he simply continued his path kissing and sucking down her torso until he reached her left breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as he massaged the rest of the flesh. Next he kept his lips on her body and simply kissed across her breastbone to her right breast and performed the same actions for it as well. Quinn could only watch and moan in appreciation of his talents.

Quinn would have her turn after some time and more kissing. She brought her hands down to Mike's groin and began the rub his erection through the rough fabric of the jeans he was wearing. Quinn then undid the fasten and brought down his zipper before sticking one her hands into the opening continuing her rubbing between his jeans and his underwear.

One of them spoke for the first time since their tryst had begun. It was Mike and he simply said, "I can't believe this is happening."

Quinn bluntly replied, "Believe it." Then she sank to her knees and pulled down Mike's underwear and jeans in one quick tug, leaving his magnificent erection at eye level with her kneeling form. Quinn wasted no time and took the head of his cock into her mouth and started blowing him. As she was doing it she looked up into Mike's smiling face staring down at her and she grew more aroused and more confident.

Mike had a brief realization that Quinn was the third different woman to suck on his cock in the span of 48 hours. Each of them had different styles and speeds. All of them were extremely pleasant, especially Quinn right in front of him in the present. She held on to his hips to keep him steady as the licked and sucked with a ravenous hunger for him. A speedy rhythm was Quinn's main weapon of choice and it was very effective as she quickly bobbed up and down on his erection before coming to the end and releasing it with a loud pop at the end of each cycle. She was also moaning while she did this and that too made it hotter.

Quinn absolutely loved Mike's cock. She didn't consider herself very promiscuous, so she had only ever encountered a small number of different cocks in her sexual history. She realized in this moment that too much 'behind the curtain' girl-talk was focused on size alone, when there were so many different variables that would affect different aspects of sexual encounters. For example, Mike's had something of an upward curve and as she blew him she thought about the way it would feel inside of her, and it made her wet. She needed him to be fucking her soon, she was getting antsy.

So she dropped his cock and stood back up on her feet. She kissed him briefly and then they began discarding the remainders of their outfits. Mike kicked off his shoes and socks and kicked aside his pants and underwear that had pooled around his ankles during the blowjob. Quinn lowered her dress the rest of the way down and completely off her body. Before she could start taking off her panties though, Mike grabbed her, pulled her in for a kiss, and took a big handful grab of her ass with both hands. He desired to see her wonderful ass up close so he turned her around so her back was to him. Quinn grabbed a barstool to lean against while Mike removed Quinn's panties with his teeth. Quinn kicked them aside once they were to the floor, and then spread her legs and awaited Mike's next move.

Mike grabbed his cock and lined it up with Quinn's wet pussy, and then gently eased himself in. Quinn strained her neck to get a good look at the sight before she moaned out loud as she felt him inside. Mike bottomed out inside Quinn and it felt so good for both of them. He laid his hands on her back and started an in-and-out motion looking for a rhythm that would please Quinn. Quinn leaned further down on the barstool and lifted her right leg slightly to give Mike a better angle to work with.

Mike found the right rhythm eventually and soon both he and Quinn were basking in the pleasure of their fucking. Mike reached around to grab a handful of one Quinn's breasts, and she in return reached back and grabbed Mike's hip urging him to go hard and faster. Quinn gave many affirmations when Mike increased his pace. She started to whip her neck and hair about wildly as Mike continued to fuck her pussy and give her pleasure.

Quinn tried several times to look back at Mike and meet his gaze, but he never looked up. He was zoned in on the place their bodies met, and his concentration could not be broken. Quinn was slightly disappointed, but she didn't let it affect her pleasure.

Their fucking had devolved into something raw, emotionless, and animalistic. It progressed in this manner for several minutes. Soon Mike was thrusting at a world record pace, and Quinn's body was shaking and bouncing about in response. Quinn's pleasured moans had become squeals as Mike fucked harder. Soon she was cumming and screaming a high-pitched scream.

Mike hadn't come yet though, they had way more fucking to do before then. Quinn was spent from her orgasm, but she strived to take control from Mike and try some things her way. She sat Mike down on a kitchen chair and straddled his hips. She reached back and then impaled herself on his still hard cock and proceeded to take Mike for a ride. Quinn liked when she was getting fucked from behind before, that wasn't even a question, but this position was where she always truly found enjoyment in sex. She set the pace and the rhythm of their sex now, and Mike was happy to let her.

Quinn would bounce up and down on Mike's cock for awhile then switch to back and forth movements with him all the way inside her. Also, this position allowed them to be kissing while fucking, and Quinn loved kissing when she fucked. Quinn's pace became so vigorous that Mike would have to slouch further and further down into his chair. This resulted in him getting his mouth up close to her breasts, and he took advantage.

Quinn soon shot up rigidly straight and had another orgasm. While she was dripping wet and gushing on his cock, she got a great idea. She lifted her legs as high as she could lift them, and then twisted herself around so she was no longer facing him. She lost the ability to kiss him in this reversed position, but now she could plant her feet in front of her and use the extra force to get him even deeper. She was so empowered by this new position, she honestly stop caring about if it actually was good for him or not. Her pleasure was all she cared about.

Luckily, for Mike, it was good for him too. He sat back and let Quinn have her way with him, having learnt the merits of such an act the night before with Emma. Soon he felt Quinn cum for the third time, occasionally throwing in some twisting and turning motions atop his cock.

Mike was getting very close, and since Quinn already had a 3 orgasm lead on him, he felt it was okay to take control back. So he got Quinn to take his place on the chair, threw both her legs up against his shoulder, and slip into her pussy for the home stretch. Quinn's pussy felt so tight in this position and it didn't take him that long to feel himself ready to come. He might still have been a little drunk, but he was not a moron, and he remembered to pull out (better safe than sorry). He came hard; jerking himself off and letting his seed collect on Quinn's sweaty stomach.

They kissed one last time in complete contentment. Sobering regret would come later for sure, but they both could ignore for just a little longer.

* * *

**More to come...**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, Phase 2 began with Emma forcing the established partners to swap. Mike and Quinn got drunk and Quinn learned that she was no the firs coworker Sam had slept with. So she got even._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tina stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. Unlike the way she looked at herself the day before, now Tina had no misgivings about the body of the girl she saw there. She absolutely loved the way her floral bikini hung on her curves. This weekend had made her realize that she was a sexy woman, and from now on she would not let others make her feel bad about herself. A thought then occurred to Tina. She decided that the pool at the house had gone criminally underused in the two days the six of them had been there, so she was going to take advantage now. She didn't care if the sun had set or the pool was cold. She was feeling sexy, and wanted to show off her bikini to everyone.

Elsewhere in the house, Will went looking for through the West Wing to see if Quinn and Mike had decided to make and eat dinner for themselves already. He was surprised that Emma's phase 2 exercise had gone on this long; he had not seen any of his four executives since that morning.

Then, he rounded one corner and bumped straight into Quinn, who looked extremely disheveled and smelt of booze. "Hey Quinn, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I've gotta go." She took off so fast that Will never got any further explanation from her.

When he entered the kitchen, Will came across Mike who was sitting at the table eating ice cream right out of the carton, and not wearing a shirt. Will asked Mike, "What's going on here, Mike? What's up with Quinn?"

Mike answered without looking up from his ice cream, "Nothing. It's just … dessert."

"Alright then." Will was very confused. He vowed to get to the bottom of this before the end of the retreat.

Upstairs, Quinn made it back to her room, and when she opened the door she found Sam inside waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been waiting for you. For over two hours."

"What if Will had come in and seen you?"

"You know what Quinn, at this point I don't really care anymore. But I do happen to care about why you and Mike never showed up to dinner after Phase 2." Sam was angry, and Quinn could tell.

"We got held up." It was not her best avoidance, but it was all she could think up in her state. "We played a drinking game to make our secret-telling more fun." Maybe, just maybe she could admit to getting wasted, and gently gloss over the fact that she and Mike had gotten so drunk that they fucked in the kitchen. "What's with the Spanish Inquisition?"

Sam got up off the bed and stared Quinn right in her eyes, "I don't trust Mike."

"Clearly you've already forgotten our conversation from yesterday because you clearly don't trust me either."

"Give it a rest Quinn you smell like beer and cum!"

"Fine okay! I fucked him. I fucked him a lot. And I liked it, all of it! I was pissed at you, so I fucked Mike!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"For fuck's sake Sam, Mike told me about you and Tina, how you used each other to get ahead in the company, and then you dumped her after the papers were signed! Don't try to deny it I've seen the way she looks at you."

Sam appeared to flinch at Quinn's words. He pushed Quinn to the side at headed for the door. "You're drunk and looking for excuses to fight right now. Maybe I should leave."

"Don't change the subject and walk away! Why can't you just be honest with me? I can't believe you never told me about Tina. Even before we hooked up, we were friends, and you never told me." Sam couldn't say anything. Before he had been the aggressor, but now he was too scared to look Quinn in the eyes. "I didn't want to believe Mike when he told me, but all you've done since I walked in is prove him right."

Sam opened the door, but before walking through it completely he turned back and said, "I never lied. It just … never came up."

Quinn couldn't believe that. "Lie of omission is still a lie in my book. Get the fuck out of my room!" He did. Quinn flopped down on the bed and started to cry. 48 hours ago, Quinn had thought that everything had changed for the better, but now everything was ruined.

Sam stormed down the stairs to get as far away from Quinn as he could. He found the biggest bottle of liquor he could find and started drinking. After a while, he heard the faint sounds of splashing and went to investigate. He found Tina outside swimming in the pool.

Tina spotted Sam drinking on the deck, so she decided to cut her swim short and see what was the matter with him. She wrapped herself in her towel and shouted over to him, "Are you planning to share, or are you drinking for one?"

Sam looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry if I interrupted your swim, I can leave if you want."

"Sam you look like someone just ran over your puppy. If you need to talk I'm here. We're partners, remember?"

"Never had a puppy, but you not that far off." He stuck out the bottle to offer it to her along with a seat in the recliner next to his. When she had sat down and taken a drink, Sam added, "Thought that partner thing ended like 5 hours ago."

"I guess it'll never really ends as long as you keep my secret, Sam. I hope I didn't scare you before; you know, make you go mad from the revelation."

"I wasn't scared. I just hope you know there's nothing I can do about what you said."

"Sam, when I told you I still thought about being with you, I was fully aware of Will's rules against relationships. I just thought it was something you needed to know."

"No, what I meant was … I sorta got involved with someone else."

"Oh" was all Tina could say to that. She had to have known Sam wouldn't be around forever, he was a great guy (most of the time at least), when she didn't think about who he became when he dumped her.

"Well, no, I … actually, I'm not really sure what's up with that now."

"I'm sorry then. You must be dealing with a lot of stuff."

"No it's fine, it's good to talk."

"Okay umm… in the spirit of truth telling, when you revealed your secret earlier, that you had never told anybody about what had happened between us, I was hurt."

"I never meant to hurt you Tina."

"Well it felt like you were saying you never valued me or our time together."

"It's not that, I just could never risk it. The job was too important."

"I understand the logic obviously, but we're not robots, even logical things can still hurt people."

Sam put down the bottle and looked right at Tina. "I do value you Tina."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I think you are beautiful, and intelligent. You deserved the job you got; it had nothing to do with us being together when you got it. That fact that Will included you this weekend shows that you deserved it. You're here to stay."

"I still think you're just saying want I want to here."

Sam reached out to Tina's cheek to prevent her from looking away. "No. It's the truth."

Tina put her hands over Sam's and kept it there against her face. His touch was warm and gentle. "You know, after we broke up … I would stay awake at night wondering if I would ever feel your hands on my skin ever again. Then there were times I would look at you at work and imagine being with you again. It was so frustrating being at work and not being able to do anything about it. Because all I want to do was this …" She leaned across the gap in their chairs and kissed him gently on the lips, she waited briefly to see if he objected before doing it again.

Sam just relented to Tina and he let her pull his body closer to hers as she laid kisses of growing intensity on his lips. He then gently reached out and placed his hand on her thigh. This was all the encouragement Tina needed, and she then got up, moved to his lounge chair, and sat down across his lap.

Tina's hair was still wet from having just gotten out of the pool. So when she straddled Sam, droplets of water fell from her hair onto his expensive-looking collared shirt and partially-undone tie. Tina continued to give him hungry open-mouthed kisses in this new seating arrangement, and Sam placed his hands on her shapely ass and squeezed her affectionately. The towel she had wrapped herself in was starting to bunch uncomfortably, so she just took it off and threw it to the side. The must have looked like an odd pair: Tina in her wet bikini and Sam in a dress shirt and tie (having been a moron and not packing casual clothes).

Despite the heat of their passion, Tina's decision to remove the towel left her cold and shivering in Sam's arms. He was clearly aware of this so he sat up, took an even tighter hold on her body, and then stood up completely. Tina continued to kiss Sam's neck and face while he transported them to a nearby cabana meant for poolside wardrobe changes. Inside there was a round comfortable sofa, so he gently placed Tina on it, and then joined her there and got on top of her.

Tina grabbed hold of the tie around his neck and pulled his lips toward hers and kissed him some more. As she was doing this, she started to undo the knot and relieve him of his studious wardrobe. When she did so and it hung loose, he removed it and then threw it over his shoulder while Tina undid the buttons of his shirt. With his shirt unbuttoned his muscular chest was revealed to Tina so she reached out to put her hands on him. However, this only reminded him of her conspicuous lack of clothes so he put the focus back on her and kissed her stomach.

Sam kissed her body all over. He kissed every curve of her stomach, he kissed her ribs, he kissed her thighs, and then finally he kissed her pussy with only the fabric of her bikini bottom separating his lips from her. Tina licked her lips and watched on in joy as Sam removed her bottoms and then went to work eating her out. Sam had loved giving Tina oral sex when they had dated. It was the one thing she had constantly fantasized about in their time broken up. No man she had been with since had come close to his level of skill at cunnilingus, and she told him so as part of their secret telling exercise earlier that day. Tina moaned, gasped, and convulsed as Sam licked her. She rubbed her own clit for a while before offering it up for him to suck on. After a quick first orgasm for Tina, Sam kissed his way up toward her lips because he wanted her to enjoy the taste of her arousal that he had just feasted on.

After, Sam stood up and took off his pants and underwear. He then reclined next to Tina almost as if to spoon her, but instead he raised her leg up and gave his cock a clear path to her pussy. Tina twisted her body to fit with Sam's choice of position, and she strained her neck to turn her head and give him kisses as he spoon-fucked her. Sam also groped her breasts through her bikini top that she had not yet removed in their haste to get to fucking.

"Oh God! Oh yes! That feels so good. I've missed your cock."

Sam worried for a bit that Tina was being too loud, and would alert someone to their actions out here. He took drastic measures and covered her mouth with his hand. Tina was surprised, but she didn't mind, and in fact used it as an opportunity to suck on his fingers.

As Tina felt herself be fucked in this way, she enjoyed the sensation for what it was, but she had spent her entire hook-up with Mike the day before in submissive positions. She wanted something different, and since she was determined to be more confident thanks to this retreat, she pushed Sam out and away from her.

He was confused at first, wondering if she regretted what they were doing, but soon Tina made it clear what she wanted when she had him get on his back. With her now on top and calling the shots, she took off her bikini top and let her tits feel the cold air. Then she had Sam reenter her and resume their fucking.

Tina moaned out even louder as her pussy re-acclimated to the feeling of Sam inside her again. Even though they had had sex many times when they were dating, this was not the same old in-and-out, up-and-down as before. It was much more intense to the point it had become impersonal. Tina would lower herself down with great power, and Sam would thrust up to meet her, and when their hips would meet it would create loud thuds and slaps. Eventually she had to stop all of her movements as the feeling was too intense, and Sam doubled his efforts beneath her as he thrusted even harder up into a stationary and rigid Tina. As she began to cum, she grinded her pussy against his hips to stimulate her clit and give her even more pleasure. Finally she got off him and licked her orgasm from his cock.

"You haven't cum?" Tina said with a whisper. It was a statement more than a question given that she had his erect cock in her hands. Sam just shook in his head. So Tina leaned up, kissed him once, and then whispered in his ear. "I'll let you fuck my ass so you won't have to pull out."

Tina then assumed the position on all fours as Sam readied himself for a new experience. They had never done this when they dated. As he slowly put his cock in her ass, he was surprised by how quickly it stretched to accommodate him. Either she was really into him, or she had done a lot of experiments in their time apart, he thought. Soon he was all the way in, so he began with a slow removal followed by a quick thrust.

Tina obviously approved, but it wasn't enough, "Faster! Harder! Just fucking do it!" Sam put aside his reservations and picked up his pace. "Oh God Yes. That's it!"

Without disrupting his rhythm he pulled their bodies closer together. He kissed her on her shoulder and neck and rubbed her sides with a free hand. Tina took deep breaths as she felt powerful sensations emanating from her ass. Soon she just bit her lip and basked in it.

This went on as long as they could manage. When she felt herself ready to cum, Tina yelled out, "Give it to me." Sam was ready anyway and he unloaded into her ass. Tina was satisfied. Sam was done, and he just fell backwards on to the sofa after.

A little while later, as Tina was in the process of putting her bikini back on, Sam rolled over and said, "So how are we going to tell Will?"

"Tell Will what?" Tina replied in confusion.

"… if he's going to fire one of us for being in a relationship with a coworker, it should be me." Tina turned around shocked and tried to interrupt him but Sam wasn't listening. "I mean, you just got your job, and it'll be easier for me to get hired somewhere else…"

"Hold the fuck up, Sam" Tina blurted out. "What are you doing?"

"You want to get back together right? I mean after all that stuff you said, I figured that that was what was going on."

"Sam listen. I had fun, this was nice. You were feeling sad, so I gave you some rebound sex, and it worked out for me because I had an itch that needed scratching since we broke up. But, I'm not getting back together with you."

"So this was just sex? But you were so emotional, talking about how I didn't value you…"

"I learned a long time ago that you can't get it up for me unless you feel like a big damn hero. I gave you what you needed so I could get what I wanted. So long Sam." Tina walked away, and left behind a very stunned and naked Sam.

From out of the darkness, a voice came ringing out, "Sam what the hell is going on?" It was Will.

* * *

**More to come...**


	6. Chapter Six

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, Quinn and Sam had a huge fight in which Sam admitted to his past with Tina and Quinn admitted to sleeping with Mike. Then, Sam found Tina outside and slept with her, but it turns out Tina wasn't the girl he thought she was. Finally, Will found out._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Back in her room, Quinn had showered, changed into a nightgown, and sobered up somewhat, but was still wallowing in self-pity. There was a knock on her door. She wanted to ignore it, but whoever it was wouldn't go away. She got up and opened the door. She was quite surprised to see the person on the other side. "Tina?!"

"Hi, Quinn, can I talk to you?" Tina had also cleaned up and prepared herself for bed. She stood before Quinn in a small tank top and pajama pants, and with her mind set toward one goal.

"What would you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, if all the things I think have happened this weekend actually have happened, then I think you and I need to really have a talk. I think you will find we have a lot in common."

"If you are implying what I think you are implying, then that means you know that I …"

"You've been sleeping with Sam behind Will's back." Quinn was shocked at Tina's bluntness.

"Uh yeah that." Quinn laughed quietly to herself and offered Tina a seat next to her on the bed. When Tina had sat down next her Quinn decided to lay the rest of her cards on the table. "I slept with Mike too."

"Wow really? Good for you, he's good with his hands." Not the reaction Quinn was expecting.

"So you did sleep with him yesterday! But what's going on? You're not mad at me? Didn't I break some sort of 'girl code'?" This was all very interesting; she realized that she didn't really know Tina that well at all.

"Absolutely not. Mike was a good lay, but he wasn't my property. He was free to sleep with anyone he wanted after he did it with me, and it sounds like he took advantage of that with you. In fact, I would not be surprised if he slept with Emma too. He's just that kinda guy."

Quinn struggled to find words to describe what she was feeling. "Wow that's so weird. I don't get how you can separate sex from feelings like that."

"Because, Quinn, I have decided from this day forward to only be interested in what makes me happy. This weekend, I've thought about what being in the corporate world means to me, and I've learned that you have to be a little selfish to be happy. For me that is going to start in the bedroom. But can I make an observation about you?"

"What's that?"

"Maybe the reason you feel guilty about sleeping with Mike has nothing to do with me, but instead has to do with the fact that you're in love with Sam?"

"No way, no, just no." Quinn scoffed and tried to ignore Tina's words. "Sam lied. He used you to get a promotion and then dumped you. Him sleeping with me is just another part of another scheme of his … right?"

"Quinn, Sam didn't sleep with me to get a promotion, he really earned it. Sam was the only name on Will's list because Will never wanted anyone else, not because of any seed I planted. Will loves Sam, he thinks of him as like a son."

"He still never told me about it. Why would he keep that a secret?"

"Do you hand every guy you sleep with a laminated list of previous partners? No, of course you don't. Plus, before this weekend, you and I had spoken like 3 times. Would you even have cared 3 days ago?"

"I guess not." Quinn was honestly floored by how Tina got inside her head like this. "Okay, say I was in love with Sam, then that means I screwed everything up by sleeping with Mike."

"Quinn, I'm not gonna lie to you. Sam found me outside by the pool after, what I am assuming, was a big fight with you, and I slept with him." Quinn was about to protest but Tina continued before she got that chance. "I had to let it happen because I needed some closure for the time in my life I was with him. It was fun for that reason alone. However, the entire time I could tell he wasn't that into it, and I really think it was because he's hung up on you. Quinn, you both actually have feelings for each other, you can't let the fact that you had some drunken casual sex with other people get in the way of that. As much fun as flings and rebounds are, when you finally do find someone that you actually give a damn about you need to fight for it."

"Tina, I don't know what to do, I just can't see the world the way you do."

Tina then got an idea. "Quinn close your eyes, I want to teach you something." Quinn obliged Tina's request. Then out of nowhere Tina moved in close to Quinn's face and started to kiss her. Quinn's shot open in surprise. "Quinn just trust me. Everything will make sense eventually."

Tina kissed Quinn again, and since this time Quinn knew enough to expect it, she kissed back to the best of her ability. Tina hadn't planned on doing this when she came to see Quinn initially, she was just kind of winging it. She kissed Quinn very lightly; no tongue yet, no groping hands. She just held Quinn's hands in her lap and let her get comfortable with what was happening. It wasn't the first time Quinn had ever kissed a girl. After all, she did go to eight years of college. The difference here was that Tina seemed to know what she was doing. Tina did know what she was doing; after Sam had broken up with her, she had gotten around somewhat.

Things started to heat up when Tina then proceeded to kiss her way down Quinn's jaw to her neck and started sucking and nibbling there. Tina also took one of her hands and started gently rubbing up and down on one of Quinn's arms. Tina took a second to gauge Quinn's feelings. Any reservations Quinn had were washed away instantly when what Tina was doing was causing Quinn to feel flush in her face and wet in her pants. She knew she had to prove to Tina that she was okay with this so she made the next move and kissed Tina harder than they were kissing before.

The two girls forced their bodies together, enjoying the softness of the sensation of their breasts pressing against the other's. Quinn adjusted her position on the bed, turning to face Tina more, offering up more of her body to Tina's touches. Tina took advantage, taking hold of Quinn anywhere that was still comfortable. Hands were going everywhere, tongues were getting involved, and whatever the reason Tina decided they should do this was not important anymore, Quinn just needed to let it play it some more.

Quinn decided that sitting on the edge of the bed wasn't working anymore, so she allowed Tina to lie back on the bed that was hers. As Quinn moved to lie on top of Tina, Tina instead sat up again and brought her hands into direct contact with Quinn's breasts. A woman's touch was different than a man's was; this made sense, when you have boobs yourself, you know what works and what doesn't.

It appeared that in addition to feeling Quinn's breasts, Tina also wanted to see them, so that is why she started lowering the straps of Quinn's nightgown and uncovering her chest. Not to be outdone, Quinn in turn removed Tina's tank top. Neither girls had been wearing bras, they both had been expecting to just go to bed before this happened. Both now topless, Tina moved to sit in Quinn's lap before allowing Quinn to lay them both down against the giant pillows. Their naked breasts rubbed and tickled each other as Quinn kissed Tina. With some encouragement and permission, Quinn took one of Tina's nipples into her mouth and suckled it for a while. As she was doing this, Tina grabbed both of Quinn's breasts and playfully pinched Quinn's nipples to show approval.

Lying there with Quinn on top of her, Tina took the time to speak up and say, "I've always thought you were so beautiful." Quinn stopped and looked down at Tina. "A lot of it was jealousy of the way guys in the office would look at you and not me, but a small part of me knew I was looking at you the same way they were. You made me realize I was bisexual Quinn." Quinn could believe it. She felt the need to say thank you somehow, so she lowered one of her hands and started rubbing Tina through her pajama pants. She didn't know if she was any good, but it had to work under the same principal as her breasts right? She was just doing what would feel good to her.

Tina was very pleased with how quickly Quinn was picking up the necessary skills and she moved her hips in time with Quinn's rubbings enough the warm her up and get her ready, but she knew she had started this for the reason of helping Quinn. As good as it was, she couldn't leave Quinn up there fondling in the dark without teaching her the ropes first. So she moved Quinn's hand away rolled them over.

Tina took handfuls of both of Quinn's breasts and gave each one of them a kiss. Then she completely removed Quinn's nightgown and sleeping underwear to make the other girl completely naked. Tina briefly said, "I like your panties, let me know some time where you bought them." Fashion talk during sex was just another entry on the long list of firsts this encounter had produced already.

Quinn felt Tina give the smallest kiss to her naked pussy. It wasn't a lick or a suck, it was a kiss, and it was just as gentle as the first kiss Tina had placed on Quinn's lips earlier in the night. Quinn prepared herself for what was coming, and Tina delivered. She gave a powerful lick up the length of Quinn's pussy, and this produced immediate moans of approval from Quinn. Tina then located Quinn's clit and pinched it between her fingertips before rubbing the palm of her hand against it vigorously. The amount of kissing and other foreplay that they had been doing meant that Quinn was very wet and very ready for Tina. Tina ceased her rubbing and without letting too much time go by, brought her mouth right back down to Quinn's pussy.

Tina found the taste of Quinn to be so overwhelmingly delicious that if she could have Quinn's pussy any time she wanted, then performing cunnilingus might supplant receiving cunnilingus as her favorite sex act. The taste of Quinn made Tina forget all about her commitment to gentility and not freaking Quinn out. She just devoured Quinn's pussy because as far as she knew this was her one and only chance to ever have it. Quinn could barely breath as she felt Tina eat her out, felt her tongue reach places inside of her no man other than Sam had taken the time to explore. She felt herself drenched with arousal because of Tina's work and it led her to a powerful cathartic orgasm. As Tina lifted her head from between Quinn's legs, Quinn saw that Tina's face was covered in those juices and the sight of it almost made her cum again.

"Come here," Quinn said to Tina as she held the other girl before kissing her and tasting herself. "Let's get you naked." She knew why Tina had wanted her to cum first, and she had gone along with it when Tina had stopped her before. But now she had to return the favor. She was extremely aroused and very curious.

Tina removed her pajama pants and underwear and then knelt on the bed. She knew Quinn wanted to fuck her, but might not exactly know how, so she just started giving orders. "Come here and get behind me." Tina got down on all fours and Quinn got into the position Tina requested. "Now imagine your hand is a cock, and fuck me doggystyle."

Quinn needed no more explanation. She got up right behind Tina's backside, found Tina's pussy, and inserted two fingers. When Quinn's fingers in her pussy, Tina began rocking back and forth to help Quinn establish a good rhythm. Quinn mixed probing jabs with her fingers with frantic rubbing, and it was kind of crazy. Tina still found it hot though because it was just amazing enough that Quinn was fucking her in the first place.

Quinn grew more confident in the power of her fingers as Tina became more visibly consumed by pleasure. Quinn leaned over started laying kisses on Tina's back and shoulders. In a burst of cockiness she casually bit the curve of Tina's ass just a little bit too. And even though Tina had asked Quinn to use her fingers to fuck her, Quinn wanted to do better. So she removed her fingers, and before Tina could inquire as to why, Quinn replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Tina was surprised Quinn was now eating her out from behind, and even more surprised by how good it felt. "Oh wow, you're a natural." She said in genuine delight. "Oh my God!" and Tina started to cum in what was her most surprising orgasm of the weekend thus far. She dropped her torso to the bed and started to giggle to herself. Quinn just knelt there sucking on her fingers unsure of what to do next.

"Can you do that again?" Tina asked Quinn. Then she rolled over onto her back, spread her legs, and presented Quinn her pussy again. Quinn just nodded and went right back to work. From this new position, Tina could watch Quinn eat her out, and it was an intriguing sight. Quinn had this cute little concentrating face that Tina loved. Her brow was furrowed and her eyebrows pointed as she had all her focus on slurping up Tina's juices. Tina from time to time moved Quinn's hair out of the way for her when she was lucid enough to manage it. Quinn's style was much less slow and less ravenous than Tina's style had been with Quinn earlier, but it was just as effective. Soon she was cumming again. "Fuck! I can't believe you've never eaten pussy before."

"I'm a fast learner." Quinn replied.

"No shit." Tina grabbed Quinn and kissed her. Then she shoved her down on to her back, took three fingers, and entered Quinn's pussy.

"Fuck Tina!" Quinn screamed. Tina proceeded to jackhammer Quinn's pussy with her fingers all while sucking on her clit. Quinn seemed to lose all control over her limbs when Tina started doing that, and her hands came down hard against the bed in loud slaps before grabbing the bed sheets and clutching them until her knuckles were white. She even arched her back to such great a height that her entire ass lifted of the bed. Tina just went with it and held her ass aloft and used it to create a better thrusting angle for her fingers. Quinn was experiencing so much pleasure that she nearly begged Tina to either stop or just take her all the way already. Tina did the latter and Quinn came very hard.

As she still in the throes of an orgasm, Tina took Quinn in her arms and muffled Quinn's screams with a powerful kiss. Quinn held Tina close to her body and wrapped her legs around Tina's torso. That gave Tina and idea. "There's something I've always wanted to try," she said. So she separate from Quinn for a moment, moved down Quinn's body, and intertwined their legs.

Tina's pussy was now right on top of Quinn's and before Quinn knew what was happening Tina started grinding them together. Quinn was still super sensitive from the finger fucking Tina had just given her, so she was in no position to refuse or even form a coherent thought, she was loving this. Tina planted her hands on different parts of Quinn's body to get the necessary leverage until she could feel the pleasure building.

They were both still so turned on that orgasms found them quickly, and almost simultaneously, they each came. They were both tired, their bodies were wrecked, and Tina mustered up the last amount of energy she had to give Quinn one final kiss of joy before laying her head down on Quinn's breasts to recuperate.

Some time later, Quinn stirred and spoke up, "Wow." That's all she could think to say after that amazing encounter. "What were we talking about again?"

"I was teaching you the difference between having sex for fun, and having sex with someone you actually care about."

"Oh okay, that wasn't really clear." Quinn just started giggling and then began playing with Tina's hair as she rested her head against Quinn's chest.

"So, did I make you fall in love with me?"

"As fun as this was ... No."

"So you see, you might have been too drunk with Mike to realize before, but the sex you have with Sam felt different than the sex you just had with me right? Not for the obvious reason, emotionally, you know."

"I think you're right. It was different with Sam. Because I love him."

"Then you need to go get him, girl."

Quinn crawled out of bed and started throwing clothes on. When she was fully dressed she turned back to Tina, still naked in her bed, and said, "Thank you, Tina, you've turned into a good friend."

"If you really want to thank me, call me next time you and Sam get bored in bed and want to have try some more fun stuff; just something to think about."

* * *

**More to come...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, Tina went to Quinn to try and help fix things. She and Quinn hooked up because Tina wanted to teach Quinn the difference between casual sex and making love. So, Quinn realized she was in love with Sam._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

In the living room, Emma was sitting on the couch eating some pie. She liked having a midnight snack, she found it to be a pleasant way to unwind. She saw Will come in from the outside and then asked, "Hey Will why are you still awake? You look upset. What's going on?"

Will replied, "Oh sorry Emma, I didn't see you there." He walked the rest of the way into the living room. "It's not important, but I was just yelling at Sam."

"That actually sounds very important, Will." Emma countered, "Wow, there you go being the big powerful boss man, and here I am eating pie in my pajamas."

"Emma it's terrible having to fire someone for getting caught in a vice."

"Wait... are you firing me for eating pie?"

"What? No... It's Sam. That's why I was yelling at him. I'm trying to explain what happened. I not only yelled at him, I had to let him go."

"Will, it's very late, and you are obviously stressed out. Why don't you have a seat and talk about it with me. Something this important should wait for the morning." Emma put aside her pie to give Will space to sit on the couch.

Will sat down, or more like flopped down in a heap. "Okay, first I stumbled upon Mike and Quinn obviously drunk and up to no good in the kitchen, and now I find Sam and Tina naked by the pool. I mean, is it me? Am I just completely oblivious to everyone that works for me? Or has everyone just gone crazy this weekend?"

"Will, I think your answer is somewhere in the middle of those two."

"I have STRICT rules about relationships between employees. It's even worse if executives are the ones breaking them."

"Are they your rules or the company's?"

"Emma… I am the company. The rules are mine. They are there for a reason. If I make one exception then…"

"What's the reason?" Emma interrupted. Will stopped talking, confused about Emma's question. Emma continued, "What's the real reason you are against relationships in the workplace? What are you so afraid of?"

Will mulled over the question for a while before responding, "People completely lose their heads when they fall in love."

"Really, I don't recall that ever happening to me."

"What you are talking about, Emma?"

"I was able to fall for you and still do my job. I didn't lose my head or act crazy."

"You fell for me?"

"Will, did you think I kept my calendar clear around this time every year because I'm a fan of your work or something? My mother wanted me to go to Vegas with her this weekend, and I turned her down." Emma took Will's hand in hers and started to gently stroke it with her thumb.

"Emma… I'm speechless."

Just then Mike walked in looking massively hungover. He didn't notice that Emma was holding Will's hand. Since he didn't feel he was interrupting anything, he asked, "Is there any pie left?"

Emma looked over to him and said, "Sorry Mike. This was the last piece."

"Do you want to _share_ it?"

Emma could sense that there was a double meaning in his words. "Not with you."

"Okay…"

"Michael, Will and I are in the middle of something. Why don't you go find Tina and see if she has any dessert you two could enjoy together?"

Mike walked off at Emma's insistence, and then Emma turned back to look at Will. "Sorry, what was I saying before?"

"What was that about? Why did you just send him to find Tina?"

"Because Sam and Quinn have some stuff they need to work out and they don't need to have Mike be a distraction to them. Tina can see to him for a while."

"What? Sam and ... Quinn? I'm so confused."

"Well, I will explain. Some of your best employees have gotten involved with each other; they might even have strong feelings for one another. It was clear to me just being in a room with them at the same time. But in the end, it is none of your business what they do outside of work. Just like anything you do in **your** private life would be none of their business."

Will could no longer argue with Emma's flawless logic. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought their lips together. The kiss was dynamic and powerful. Emma could feel all of Will's pent up urges flowing out of him through their kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

Resting her forehead on his, Emma said, "Wow what a surprise, Will Schuester is not a robotic tyrant after all. Quite the surprise in fact."

"Well it's the least I could do after all the surprises you've given me tonight." They kissed briefly again. "Did you really turn down Vegas to be here?" Will stopped kissing to ask. Emma only nodded her head in response. "Well maybe I could try to make in up to you, say, right now?"

Emma stood up off the couch and pulled Will by their still attached hands in the direction of her bedroom.

In the bedroom, Will could no longer hold back all the feelings he had tried to suppress; his animal came out. Will pushed Emma up against the wall and kissed her powerfully. He had pushed her so hard a picture was knocked off the wall. It hurt a little bit, but Emma had been waiting to see this side of Will since she had met him, so she just returned all of his intensity tenfold.

Will briefly broke their kiss to undo some of the buttons of Emma's pajama shirt in order to get at her naked breasts. He forcefully grabbed them and then resumed their kiss. Emma braced herself against the wall so that when Will moved one hand to her thigh she could raise it and wrap it around his body. With their bodies close together, Emma could feel Will's growing erection through the fabric of his pants. She started to move her hips to rub up against him, wondering how much longer until she'd get to feel him inside her.

Will started assaulting Emma's neck. Emma said, "Oh Will, I've waited so long for you to wake up and notice me." Will responded only by moving them away from the wall, turning Emma around, taking off her top the rest of the way. Emma lowered her own bottoms leaving her in just a thong. Will ran his hands up and down Emma's nearly naked body while still sucking on her neck from behind. Emma moaned and leaned back against him as one of his hands came to rest between her thighs. He started rubbing Emma's clit through her underwear, and she got even wetter for him. Emma turned as much of her body around as she could to kiss him as he kept one hand working her clit and another clutching her breast.

Emma turned around completely and jumped up into Will's arms. He held on to the bottom of her ass and kissed her up against the wardrobe. He pushed up her body higher so his face was level with her breasts and he started kissing them. He gave equal attention to each of her nipples with kisses and bites.

Emma was incredibly turned on, but she decided that Will was wearing too many clothes. She dropped to her feet and took back some control. She tore open Will's shirt and took it off of him. Emma loved how Will still had as good a body as his two younger male executives, so she gave his abs plenty of attention with her tongue.

They finally made their way to the bed. Will got on top of Emma and fondled her breasts. He kissed her with all the same fervor as when they walked in the room. Emma thought Will must have kissed every single freckle on her torso as he worship her body from above. When he got to her waist, Will told Emma to roll over. She rolled over and got up on her knees for him. He kissed both of her pert ass cheeks and then quickly hooked her soaked thong around his finger and pulled it down.

With Emma's pussy on full display, Will began his feast on her juices. He attacked her slit with quick and relentless licks. Emma brought her hand up to his head to run her fingers though his curly hair and urge him on. He grabbed on to both of her thighs and pulled her pussy to his lips as close as possible.

Emma certainly enjoyed it, but he had already given her body so much attention and gotten hardly anything from her in return. This wasn't one of her usual hook ups; she actually cared about his pleasure. She crawled away from his lips, pushed him flat on his back, and then straddled him.

Will groped her ass and felt her wetness against his chest as she kissed him. Emma scooted down so she could undo his belt and take off his pants and underwear. Once his cock sprang free, Emma grabbed it with both hands and started blowing him. Every once and a while she would switch from sucking his member to sucking on his sack. Emma always thought stimulating both was an important part of any successful blow job. Will maintained eye contact with her as she worked, happy that she had convinced him to let go of all his stupid rules. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. She smiled back, or as much as she could with his cock still in her mouth.

Finding Will's cock to be as hard as it could be, Emma gave him one last hard suck before reaching under her bed for her purse. She found inside the condom she was looking for and popped back up with it ready and unwrapped. Emma gave Will a passionate kiss as she placed the condom over his cock's tip. She decided to unroll it the much sexier way, with her mouth. With a quick deep throat of him, the condom was in place.

Emma came down to lie at his side, so Will entered her pussy while spooning her. This position was very intimate; their bodies were so close together that Will could feel Emma's heartbeat through her back. As he began to thrust his cock into her, she grabbed his hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. They also kissed, but their kisses were slower now and full of more emotion.

Emma's breathing became labored and she started moving her hips in time with his thrusts to get him in deeper. She took the hand of hers that she wasn't clutching Will's with and pinched her nipple. "Oh! Oh! OH! OHhhhhhhhhhhh!" She was cumming, and Will quieted her with a kiss.

However, this didn't make him slow down, he did the opposite. He pushed her on to her stomach, and started to fuck her into the bed. The mattress was firm and bouncy, so every time he pushed down into her she quickly bounced back up, driving him even deeper in.

"Will, your cock makes me feel so FULL!" said Emma. "And I'm think I'm cumming again!" Emma had her second orgasm, and this made Will pull out. Emma rolled over on to her back and said, "When you cum, I want to see it happen." She caressed his cheek and then leaned up to kiss him.

Will looked deep into Emma's eyes as he reentered her. Emma felt the weight of him on top of her as he thrusted slowly into her. The room had gotten very hot from the combination of the humid summer air and the heat of their lovemaking. Both had started perspiring a considerable amount, and Emma could see the beads of sweat on Will's forehead as he neared his orgasm. "Oh Emma," Will cried out.

"Oh Will," Emma replied. Keeping in mind what Emma had said, when Will felt himself ready to cum he stopped his thrusts and pulled out. He tore off his condom just in time to explode all over Emma's stomach. Emma marveled at the sight of Will's fluid mixing with the sweat on her stomach. She ran her fingers through it and then brought some up to her lips to have a taste.

Will caught his breath as Emma cleaned herself up. Then he said to her, "I'm sorry I was such a boring asshole all these years. And I'm sorry you had to miss Vegas."

"Will, I'm here with you right now. That's all I ever wanted." Will and Emma got under the covers and cuddled up together. After a kiss, Emma said, "Wait, Will, don't go to sleep yet."

"What? Why's that?"

"Because you have something you have to help fix before it's too late…"

* * *

**More to come...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Retreat**

_AU. Will Schuester runs an ad agency and invites some of his top employees (Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Mike) on a team building retreat. Emma is the specialist he calls in to run it. Will understands the importance of team building, but he absolutely deplores office romances. Despite knowing this, those in attendance can help their desires._

_In the last chapter, Mike tried to proposition Emma to no success. Will found out everything and fired Sam. But thankfully, Emma was able to convince Will that he should let people in his company have relationships because then he could have a relationship with her._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Sam moved about his room gathering his things together. He did not want to be here one second more than was necessary. He didn't want to wait for morning, so he was packing his suitcase now. Will had fired him, "so fuck the rest of this retreat," he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a knock at his door. He turned to find Will there, only he looked a lot different from the last time Sam saw him. He wasn't foaming at the mouth with anger now. He was calm. He was smoking a cigar and wearing what could best be described as a smoking jacket. Sam felt like making a joke about how no one seemed to be sleeping on this retreat meant for relaxation, but he decided against it.

"Sam! I'm glad I caught you before you left. About what we discussed before … why don't you just forget it," Will said this with sly smile, and Sam could not believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet I'm serious. Get some sleep, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then we'll finish up this retreat on a good note."

Sam didn't want to press his luck by questioning where Will's change of heart had come from, so he reversed his previous endeavors and unpacked his suitcase.

When he was done with that, someone else came to his door, another face he had not expected to see. "Quinn!"

"Sam, we need to talk about some stuff."

"Quinn, I am so sorry about everything, you have every reason to be mad at me…"

"No Sam, I have a lot to say, you just need to listen." Sam and Quinn both sat down on Sam's bed so Quinn could speak her mind. "Sam, neither of us expect this thing between us to happen, but it did. This weekend, things have gotten pretty chaotic, and I can honestly say that things would probably have developed differently had we worked for someone else. Will's policy made us stress out, and drove us insane, and that's not supposed to be how relationships start. So, I proposed that we forget everything that's happened this weekend: Mike, Tina, everyone else, promotions, terminations, et cetera. Beginning right now, we start over; clean slate. What do you say?"

"I say we start over." Quinn moved to kiss Sam, but he put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. He had questions. "But why? What made you want to do this? Why am I worth it after everything I did?"

"Because I love you." Quinn admitted and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I love you too."

Quinn practically pounced on Sam. She kissed him hard, threw him against the bed, and straddled him. It was so good to kiss Sam again, it made Quinn forget about every insane thing that had happened this weekend. Sam was so happy to have Quinn in his bed again. He had been so close to losing everything.

Their happy and loving kisses her soon replaced by ones that were hungrier. Quinn started rubbing her entire body against Sam's beneath her. She cursed herself for putting on so many clothes when she came to find him. Her shirt started to ride up from her fierce rubbing, exposing her stomach. Sam found her stomach with his hands and raised her shirt further while he moved them across her bare back. Sam moved his lips to her neck and to the top hem of her shirt and found the ticklish spot on her neck.

Quinn let herself get rolled on to her back. Sam attacked Quinn's neck while she rubbed his muscular arms. Sam moved lower and kissed Quinn's cleavage before jumping to her exposed stomach. He licked and tickled her belly button eliciting a giggle from Quinn. Quinn wrapped her legs around Sam's back to feel as much of his body as she could. Sam returned to Quinn's lips and felt Quinn rubbing herself against him again.

Quinn started to moan into his ear, "Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhh!" and with each moan she ground her core against Sam's body. She wanted release and just wanted Sam to tear her clothes off already. Sam got the hint and took off Quinn's shirt. Quinn held her breasts in her hands, serving them up for Sam's mouth to take. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on her right breast, then tangled tongues with Quinn for a moment, and then ended up with her left breast.

They sat up on the bed still entwined. Quinn tore off Sam's tank top and got a good look at his body. She kissed all of her favorite parts of it, reacquainting herself with it. While she did this, Sam started to unbutton Quinn's pants. Quinn took the responsibility and took off her own pants while kissing Sam's lips again.

With her in just her tiny underwear, Sam got back on top of Quinn. On his way down to her soaking wet panties, Sam ravished both of Quinn's breasts for a few moments. When he reached her thighs, he kissed and licked the inside areas between them, but never came close to touching her panties. He was teasing her, and he knew Quinn would hate him for it, but it would makes things hotter overall. Quinn started to rub and pinch her own nipples trying to find the stimulation Sam was keeping from her.

Sam slowly inched Quinn's underwear down her legs and over her feet. After briefly sucking on Quinn's toes, Sam returned his head to between her thighs and started licking her moist pussy. Quinn started to shutter and moan, continuing to massage her own breasts while Sam worked. She was so turned on she started to raise her hips into his licks, basically humping his face. That did the trick; Quinn came suddenly against Sam's tongue. With one final lick to her pussy and suck on her clit, Sam traveled back up Quinn's body to look her in the eye. The gigantic smiles on their faces reminded them that this was more than just another orgasm, this was making love.

Quinn wiggled out from under Sam so she could push him up against the pillows and take off his pants. She sat down at his side and kissed him while rubbing his erection through the fabric of his boxers. She started kissing Sam's abs, and then her hand traveled under the elastic of his boxers and pulled out his cock. Deciding that she would have her revenge for his earlier teasing, Quinn refrained from sucking him right away. Instead she slowly licked up the left side of it, then moved around and licked the right side, before finally giving a long, slow lick to its veiny underside. Finally Quinn started sucking him off, and Sam ran his hands through his her hair while she did.

While Quinn was busy sucking his cock, Sam snuck a hand between her legs and started fingering her. Sam knew that Quinn obviously noticed this because she started moaning around his cock in her mouth. It proved to be too much of a distraction because she couldn't keep sucking him through all her moans. She switched to just jacking him off with both hands.

After a couple minutes, Quinn found the ability to resume her sucking, but Sam started pulling on her thighs. Quinn took it as an invitation to sit on his face, which she did. Quinn sucked on his cock, while Sam once ate her pussy. Feeling daring thanks to their new 69, Quinn tried to open her throat and swallow as much of Sam's cock as she could. Failing to get him in very far on her first try, she slathered his cock with her saliva and tried again. The second time she felt his head press against her throat, and it shocked her so much she gasped and pulled her head away. The third time she knew what was coming, so when she felt him in her throat and her nose rub against his sack, she knew she had successfully deep-throated him.

She didn't get to revel in her accomplishments for very long as soon Sam was causing her to have a second orgasm. Sam had been diligently eating her out while she deepthroated him, and with a tickle of her clit and a slap on her ass, Quinn was cumming hard. Quinn took her mouth off of Sam's cock, and shot up straight, sitting rigid on Sam's face while she was cumming.

"Oh shit…" she said aloud. Quinn bit her lip and rubbed her tits as she felt Sam lick up every last of drop of her juices. As soon as Quinn bounced back, she turned her body around so that she could ride Sam. She hovered just above his hard cock and stared into Sam's eyes as she lowered herself down. She smiled at him and said, "Hi."

Sam smiled back and replied, "Hi." They both laughed.

"I'm gonna go fast okay? I want you so badly." Quinn kissed Sam and started moving her hips up and down on Sam's cock with great force. She bounced up and down, moved back and forth, feeling every last inch of Sam against her walls. Sam reached up to grab Quinn's breasts; part of it was to give her more pleasure, but more importantly it was to hold her steady. She was not letting up. She shouted out, "Oh Sam, oh Sam," with every bounce.

Sam remained stoic and just let Quinn use him. Soon the sounds of skin slapping against skin drowned out all of Quinn's exclamations. When Quinn no longer had the energy to maintain her intense pace, she collapsed against Sam's chest. Sam was able to keep her rhythm thrusting up into Quinn while holding her tight. He caressed her, kissed her, and pounded her hard.

"It's so good! It's so good. FUCK ME!" Quinn said with her head tucked tightly against his neck. "YES SAM YES!" She had yet another orgasm and rolled off Sam on to the bed next to him.

Sam saw this all happen, but he wasn't satisfied yet, so he rolled Quinn onto her side, got up right behind her, lifted her leg, and put his cock back in her. Quinn was surprised but aroused by Sam's boldness. She reached down to rub her clit while Sam fucked her this way. Sam moved his hand from Quinn's leg to her tit, and he sucked hard on her neck. He no longer worried about leaving a mark she wouldn't be able to explain later, Will's rules were so far out of his mind.

Sam shifted positions so that Quinn was flat on her back. Quinn spread her legs wide and let Sam pound her into the headboard. As her body shook with every thrust, her tits started to bounce around like crazy. Sam got up really close to her face so that their foreheads were touching. They looked into each other's eyes as they felt the pleasure building.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming again Sam."

"Me too."

"Cum in me. I want to feel it."

Sam's breathing heavied. His eyes rolled back. He started cumming in Quinn's pussy.

"Only you. Only for you." Quinn promised as she felt his cum and came from the sensations. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

It had been an eventful day, and finally everybody got some sleep.

The next morning, all the employees gather with Will and Emma in the living room. It appeared that Mike had taken Emma's advice and found Tina, since they showed up downstairs at the same time. Sam and Quinn also showed up together, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were holding hands.

After breakfast, Sam stood up and got everyone's attention. He looked at Will and began, "Will there's something I need to tell you."

Before Sam could continue, Quinn stood up too, grabbed Sam's hand, and added, "Something WE need to tell you."

Will interrupted, "Well I hope you are going to say that you've decided to share resources between your two departments in the upcoming fiscal year. I hope the partnership reaps endless benefits for our enterprise."

Quinn looked to Sam in confusion, and he was equally stumped by Will's statements. So Quinn decided to play along with Will's game, "You are going to be okay with me and Sam's … partnership?"

"I trust your judgement. You two are valuable employees and I don't want to drive you guys away with silly rules and policies anymore. So that's why I'm abolishing my rules against interoffice relationships. From now on, any _hypothetical_ relationships that might develop between employees will be permitted as long as they don't become a detriment to the work environment. How does that sound?"

"We _hypothetically_ thank you," Sam joked.

"Oh, and the rest of the retreat is just going to involve me and Emma, so the four of you are free to go and relax elsewhere. Emma and I have a lot to do."

Emma turned to him and said, "Really? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Executive decision: making up for lost time."

Everyone looked around at each other, shared smiles, and went their separate ways.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
